


Sandwich

by undertheteacup



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sleepytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheteacup/pseuds/undertheteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the shore leave party at her new apartment, Shepard wakes to the feel of Ashley sliding under the covers beside her, clothes all discarded in a pile by the side of the bed. Short & fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

Shepard wakes to the feel of Ashley sliding under the covers beside her, clothes all discarded in a pile by the side of the bed.

“Ash? I thought you were spending the night with Vega,” Shepard mutters, scooting over to make room.

“I know, I thought so too. We made out a little… but then he wanted to stop. Something about if he’s gonna blow my mind, he wants it to be when I’m sober,” Ashley mutters, lowering her voice to imitate Vega’s. She starts trying to pull pillow and covers into place with her eyes closed. “Suits me fine, I sleep better with you guys anyway.”

“Huh, that’s pretty gentlemanly of him,” says Shepard.

“Yeah,” says Ashley. “I always knew he was sweet.”

Sighing with satisfaction, she sprawls out her limbs unceremoniously over Shepard’s body and the empty part of the bed. On Shepard’s other side, Liara lifts her head muzzily and looks over.

“Ashley, how nice of your to join us,” she says, reaching over Shepard's body to pat Ashley’s bare thigh. Within seconds though she is once again snoring ever so faintly on Shep’s breast, her arm still draped over Shepard’s belly. Ashley seems to have drifted off as well, head thrown back and mouth open.

They make a mighty fine sight, and Shepard snorts. She pushes Ashley onto her side (she’s had a lot to drink tonight, and you never know with Ash) and fits herself loosely into the curve of her back. Sandwiched between her two lovers, face buried into Ash’s neck and the scent of tea tree and coconut oil and skin, Shepard sleeps with a smile on her lips.


End file.
